


Chikai

by CarryDsupra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryDsupra/pseuds/CarryDsupra
Summary: In which Riku is the wingman, Sora is still a dork and Kairi is flooded with pure emotion.





	Chikai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chikai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421157) by Carrydsupra. 



> Uhm, hi there. As promised, here is the english version of my take on how the beach scene could turn out. And yeah, please be aware, that english isn´t my native speaking language and they may be huge mistakes in grammatical aspects and such. Im sorry >///< Please let me know, if there are HUGE mistakes so I can hopefully correct them. Enjoy anyways :)

### Chikai

**_✩~ Don´t ever forget. Wherever you go, I´m always with you.~✩_ **  
**_________________________ **

 

A pleasant breeze passed over Destiny Island and made the branches and leaves dance up and down in the wind. Some seagulls flew along the beach and over three well known persons.  
Kairi and Sora sat on the arched Papou palmtree while Riku leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest. Together, they silently looked into the distance, as on the other side of the horizon the sun was setting slowly, coloring the sky in warm orange-red tones. Their faces reflected their determination, confidence, and hope.

Riku looked furtively to his right over to his two friends and a grin snuck on the corners of his mouth. Maybe he should give those two some privacy. After all, they couldn´t reason with each other since Master Yen Sid started with Kairi´s training.  
From his limited viewpoint, Riku saw two other figures approaching them.  
As Riku noticed, the newcomer were Donald and Goofy.  
These two were just in time, as Riku thought this in a sarcastic way.  
With that, Riku pushed himself away from the palm tree and immediately got the attention of Sora and Kairi.  
"I gonna take a short walk. I'll be right back. ", He said with a lame gesture and started walking towards the barracks. Surprised by Riku's sudden retreat, Sora's eyebrows contracted.  
"Um, okay! See you later Riku! ", Sora raised his hand briefly while Kairi said a quick but clear " See you later! ".

 

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

 

As soon as Riku thought they were looking towards the sun again, he sprinted for the drake and the dog.  
Joyfully, they ran to meet him, but the joy didn´t last long. Because before the two could greet Riku at all, he compressed their beak and snout and dived with them into the next best bush.  
He then let go of them and gesticulated with his left hand that they should be quiet and with the other, he pointed over to Sora and Kairi. After that, Riku gave them a stern look.  
Donald wanted to protest at first, but decided against it when he understood what Riku actually wanted to tell them.  
Goofy, who nodded understandably with a faint " **Oh!** ", put his hands over his mouth while Donald rubbed his hands and cackled mischievously. Riku only shook his head in amusement, watching the pair from a safe distance along with Donald and Goofy.

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

With a satisfied grin on the corners of his mouth and a view at the sea, Sora sighed pleasantly. He then closed his eyes for a moment and folded his hands into each other, slightly exerting pressure on them. He was thinking, hard. Should he take advantage of the time he was alone with Kairi and address a matter that had been on his mind for a long time?  
But ... how should he start? In other words, where should he start?  
He had to unconsciously grin about it. Even back then he was a hopeless case when it came to the feelings he had for Kairi.  
"What are you grinning about, Sora? Do you have any fancy ideas running again through your head? ", torn out of his train of thoughts, Sora stared at Kairi, who curiously tilted her head to one side and seemed to study him.  
"Ah, you got me!" He replied, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand.  
"Do you want to tell me what goes through your mind?"  
"Mhm ... maybe?" He teased her, acting mysteriously in front of her and turned his eyes to the sea.  
"Well, if that's so, then I will not tell you what is buzzing around in my head.", Triumphantly grinning, Kairi now looked forward, while Sora looked at her slightly outraged.  
"Seriously Kairi?"  
"Of course not, you lazy bum.", She laughed happily and Sora scratched himself embarrassed at the back of the head.

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

"What are the two of them talking about? I don´t understand a single word!"  
"Shhh. Be quiet, Donald, or we'll get caught, hyuck, "Goofy said blandly, and Riku rubbed his forehead while Donald and Goofy kept on arguing.  
He sometimes wondered how Sora could handle the two of them. Whereby, if he was thinking about it, Sora just fits right into the animal duo.  
But this matter wasn´t important now, because the real focus was on Sora and Kairi.  
But somehow they didn´t really come .... _in motion._  
He was under the impression, that this should change now.  
Riku checked his surroundings with his eyes and with a smug grin he found the specific object he was searching for.  
"Hey!", Riku interrupted the brawlers and they halted in their position, as they stared at Riku attentively.  
"I have a plan. But you have to be absolutely quiet, so we are able to understand at least something what they say. And Donald? "Riku turned to the drake with a stern look.  
"At my sign, I want you to cast a spell at these seagulls.-" he pointed a finger at a group of birds. ".- to scare them away."  
"Roger that!" Donald saluted and Goofy grinned.  
"Attention....and ...", Riku conjured in his hands his Keyblade, ready to throw this purposefully. "...now!"

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

Sora slumped his shoulders when he didn´t come up with a idea on how to continue the conversation with her, without it becoming awkward.  
He listened attentive as he heard a whirring sound and a swarm of seagulls screeching wildly over their head, as if their lives were hanging on them.  
Kairi held her arms protectively over her head, which Sora would have done too, as something heavy flew against his face and landed afterwards on his lap.  
"Ah ... hey, what in the ...?!" With one hand, he touched over the sore spot on his face, while the other held the object.  
"Hmm? A _Paopu fruit._ ", Sora blinked as he looked perplexed at the yellow object in his hands.  
He looked up to the right, where once the fruit must have hung and with a quick inspection, his guess proved to be right. It fell off the tree.  
Kairi meanwhile took her arms down and looked around.  
"Are you okay, Kairi?" The woman in question nodded.  
"Yes, all well and what about you?", Confirming he was well aswell, he nodded gently up and down.  
He then looked at the fruit in his hands. Kairi followed his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise. She formed an "O" with her lips. She smiled gently.  
"Did you ....", Kairi began hesitantly and brushed a few strands of hair behind her left ear.  
"... discovered the drawing in our hiding place?"  
Sora, as dull he was sometimes, he turned his head in her direction in confusion.  
"Huh? Which drawing do you mean?"  
"Well ....", her cheeks turned a light shade of red and she pointed to the star-shaped fruit that was in his hands. And as if a lightbulb began to shine above Sora's head, he obviously understood what she meant.  
"Oh. Yeah, I have. ", He stared dreamily at the yellow fruit. Immediately, some memories of Kairi and him came up in the back of his head. How they played together on the beach, built castles and painted on the rocky walls in their hideout. How they tried as children to paint each other and Kairi's drawing of him looked better than those of him for Kairi.  
When, at age fourteen, he had secretly supplemented the Paopu fruit in her direction and soon after they together built the raft to travel to the supposedly other worlds.  
When he thought about it, he realized how often he had watched her doing what she did back then.  
Whether it was out of pure curiosity or pure fascination, he did´t want to about that speculate.  
Because deep inside his heart, he knew the answer.

"Sora? Hey, Sora ?! ", he tore himself out of his flow of thought by shaking his head briefly.  
"Huh, what?"  
"You´re looking so absent-minded the whole time and now you grinned again so broadly. What's going on? ", Giggling, she leaned forward.  
Sora, however, ran his right hand through his hair and didn´t quite know how to respond to her properly.  
Should he simply cover up the whole thing, that he usually did or should he blurt it out directly?

No, that would just be really awkward and uncomfortable at the same time.  
Also...

Sora stroked the fruit with his fingertips. Why was it so god damn difficult for him to tell her how he felt?  
"Sora?", Kairi had turned to him. Her left arm hung limp sideways and her right hand had cramped in the hem of her dress.  
Sora stared directly into her face, while she looked at him with worry.  
"I am fine. It´s just..."  
"Just what?", She pushed him onward and his eyes tried to hold Kairi's keen eye contact, but he broke off.  
"Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? "Kairi started to get a possible answer from him.  
"What? No ... well, somewhere I guess, but not as you think! "  
"Then please explain it to me. I'm a little confused to be honest. "

 

There was then absolute silence between the two. Only the sound of the waves and occasionaly seagulls could be heard.  
Sora opened his mouth a bit, just to close it again.  
He looked down at the fruit, as if it would give him all the answers he needed. After a short pause, he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes.  
"I've been thinking lately. About us. "  
Not counting with this kind of answer, Kairi blinked in response.  
"About ... _us_?", He nodded slightly and pink veils formed on his cheeks.  
"Yeah. Honestly, I'm not sure how to tell you. ", He started and looked away from her for a moment.  
"I ... suppose it has something to do with our drawing in the cave."  
"Yeah.", Sora looked at her again, his eyes this time convincing and serious at the same time.  
He then slid closer to her, eliminating the distance between them.

Sora could have sworn that he'd heard a jingling, followed by a loud rustle near the shack. But at the moment, that didn´t bother him that much.  
"You ... surely know the meaning of the Paopu fruit, right?"  
"Of course. _If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what_ ."He nodded in agreement and took her left hand with his free one and gave it a light squeez.  
"Kairi. You hold a very special place in my heart and I want you to know, that I will always be there for you when you need me. " He paused for a moment and chewed on his lower lip before he continued.  
"I also know that you can take good care of yourself. But I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you. You are just too important for me and I honestly want to spend as much time as possible with you. Preferably forever, if you want that too, taht is and I thought, if I share with you this fruit, then.- ", Sora faltered in the middle of his sentence, when he noticed that tears flowed over Kairi's cheeks. Shocked, Sora widened his eyes.  
"Wah-why are you crying, Kairi? Did I say something wrong or- "  
"You're _such a dork_ , Sora," she gasped, wiping the salty drops off her cheeks with her free hand.  
"Huh?", Sora didn´t understand why she called him that, but he should quickly find out.  
"Do you remember what I told you back then? No matter where you go, I'm always with you. For that it needs no fruit but heart. ", She clasped his hand tentatively, and he stared at her, moved by her words.  
"It doesn´t matter what comes or may happen in the future. I will always be here. "She touched his left chest, where she was suspecting his heart.  
"And you´re here with me." She took her hand back and placed it over her left breast.  
She then smiled dreamily at him, which he returned with his typical broad and beaming smile.

" _Promise_?" He asked, holding out the Paopu fruit, which she accepted greatfully.  
" _Promise._ " Again they looked into each other's eyes with a deep connection before Sora leaned forward to bite off a piece of the yellow fruit. Kairi, who adapted his movement, closed her eyes to taste a small piece of the fruit as well.  
But she opened her eyelids in astonishment as Sora pushed the object down in her hands and instead pressed his lips gently against hers.

Carefully, he let go of her lips to reasonably interpret her reaction.  
Astonished, Kairi blinked her eyes and in the next moment she let thr fruit slit to the gorund.  
She moved closer to him, as far it was possible, burying her fingers in his shirt and pulling him down to her. Again, their lips met and this time, it was Sora, who was overwhelmed by it. Like with the first kiss, she let go of him, while he looked at her as if he was bewitched. Kairi innocently raised her shoulders and gave him a shy smile.

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

Away from the couple, the three still perched in the bush. Riku grinned, while Donald took away poor Goofy´s sight,by holding his hands over his eyes

 

**✩________________________✩**

 

The two of them stared at each other, like they were in a competition, and Sora's eyes remained fixed on her rosy lips.  
As if to ask for permission, he alternately looked down from her eyes to her lips and as if he was in a kind of trance, he clasped her face with his right hand. The other wandered left above her hip, where it remained there. Knowing what will follow next, she closed her eyelids again and clawed at his top. The kiss was demanding this time, as Sora raised the pressure on her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth a bit to allow his tongue to enter. Their hearts jumped in joy as their tongues danced around each other passionately. They relaxed in their position and felt safe in the presence of each other. Unfortunately, the heartfelt kiss wasn´t long lasting.  
Both of them drove off in embarrassment as an explosion followed by a cackling scream and a " **yachahohooo** " rang out loud next to them.

Just off the arched palm, Donald and Goofy hit the ground with a **"Uff.** " And small stars fluttered around their heads in circles.  
"Donald ?! Goofy ?! What are you two doing here ?! "Sora promptly asked the duo to explain themself and hurried to their side.  
Slowly, Donald and Goofy tapped off their clothes to clear them of dust. Donald cleared his throat and saluted.  
"Master Yen Sid and King Mickey want to talk to us. It's about Master Aqua. "Donald explained theri sudden appearance.  
"Oh. Do we have to leave now? "  
"Hyuck! Yup. It's very urgent! ", Confirmed Goofy Donald's statement .  
Sora grimaced uncomfortably, turning his attention to Kairi, who had joined them in the meantime.  
"I have to go unfortunately. We ... I mean .... I will contact you. I'll call you."  
Kairi smiled at his worried manner.  
"Don´t worry. See you soon. ", She grinned encouragingly and he nodded understandingly.  
"Yeah. Take care of yourself. "He stroked her hair and looked at her with loving eyes before he pulled his hand away and hurried with Donald and Goofy in the direction of the spaceship.  
"You too ...", she breathed in love.  
Riku, who had crept unnoticed from behind and leaned himself against the palm, cleared his throat.  
"So.... _You and Sora._ ", caught and with a bright red face, she turned around to him.  
"Riku!", She put her hands on her hips and puffed up her cheeks. Riku grinned mischievously over Kairi's behavior.  
"The seagull raid were probably going on your account, right?"  
"Maybe?" He replied with a shrug and Kairi punched him playfully against the upper arm.  
"Thanks," she said then and her eyes fell onto Sora's back.

 

 

_**They would keep their promise.** _  
_**A promise for a lifetime.** _


End file.
